See the Sun
by AleeeeecLightwood
Summary: It was a feeling Jace never wanted to feel, one he never even wanted to imagine. But on that day - that bright, beautiful morning - he did, and they would all suffer as a result. AU in the verse of the series. Probably won't be longer than tree chapters plus the prologue.


See the Sun

_Prologue _

* * *

The world was wet from the rain, the air damp and muggy, heavy with moisture. But it went without complaint as Alec walked quickly down the streets on his way back to the Institute. He was in high spirits, enough that even the dark and cold and wet couldn't do damage. He had a grin on his face, one he couldn't force away, no matter how hard he tried. Not that he was making much of an effort. His boots were slick on the wet cement, making slapping noises as he made his way down the sidewalk. He sighed in contentment to himself, disturbing flecks of glitter that he was unaware were on his lips. He could still taste the mint toothpaste and chai tea in his mouth, and though the city air was heavy around him, he found that if he raised his scarf, he could still smell Magnus's spice-and-sandlewood-and-other scent.

Alec's heart beat painfully fast in his chest, racing until he was sure it was ready to burst - so fast in comparison to the warlock's slow-paced heart - but he didn't care. He was completely and impossibly happy. Happy, relieved, fearful, nervous. But mostly happy. He almost - almost - didn't believe it was true. Could you die of happiness?

He was just about ready to find out.

He didn't know if most people were usually this happy to get back with their ex's. But then again, he wasn't exactly "most people." Unless there were other people seeing immortal warlocks - not that he'd be surprised, but it was beside the point. And not that any of that mattered to Alec. He had gotten what he wanted, he had gotten a second chance, and, by the Angel, he was going to relish it.

Alec's grin lowered into a soft smile, so lost in his thoughts he hardly realized it, even as people have him second looks and appreciative glances, drawn in by the lively blue eyes and soft smile. He was only a few blocks from the Institute when he pulled out his phone, thinking that he might pick up some take-out.

Dialling Jace's number, his fingers keying in the digits without hesitation, he thought about where he might stop. But he didn't know if they had already eaten - it was pretty late and the sun had set over an hour before - so it was best to call ahead. Just in case.

The phone rang once... twice... three times, before going to voicemail. When the tone sounded, he sighed and spoke. "Hey, it's Alec. So I was going to stop by and grab some food to bring back but I guess you're asleep or showering or something." He slipped his hand into his pocket and made a sound of distress, digging and making alarmed noises for a moment before remembering the phone was still on. "Or I guess not," he said sadly. "I think I left my wallet at the apartment. So I'll have to go back and get it. I'll probably just stay there overnight or something. Maybe. I don't know. If I'm not back, then you'll know I did. Bye!"

Alec ended the call and turned around. He hesitated. That was long walk back just to get his wallet. He wasn't looking forward to it. Though maybe he could take a cab and them just pay him after he got there.

Alec began to step forward, having made his decision, when he suddenly felt chills run up his spine. He whipped around just as something hard slammed into him, knocking him onto his back, his phone flung from his fingers and skittering across the ground to shatter against a building. He coughed and looked around wildly to see what it was that hit him. It smelled horribly and he stared in disbelief at the trashbin that had taken him out. Pushing it off of him, Alec moved to jump to his feet when something else landed hard on him, making his head snap back, cracking painfully on the cement. He blinked spots from his watered vision and lashed out at whatever was weighing down his chest. He heard a hiss and rolled, throwing off whoever - whatever - it was. The world spun around him but he forced himself to his feet and to stay steady.

Reaching into his coat, Alec pulled out a thin-bladed dagger, angelic runes carved into the sides and hilt. He could feel something wet touch the cool air and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He needed to end this quickly and get an iratze done. Forget about getting his wallet tonight. That was the least of his concerns. Adrenaline washed into his veins, clearing his sight and his night-vision rune kicked in, highlighting his surroundings.

He glared ferociously at the vampire in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped, holding the blade carefully. The vampire didn't respond, just leapt at him. Alec grabbed him and down onto his back, kicking the Downworlder in the stomach and sending him sprawling over him before flipping over and back to his feet in one motion. This close, Alec could smell something rancid wafting off the vampire, making him think that he might be some kind of rogue or something.

Snapping his gaze to his enemy, Alec's stomach lurched and he felt the warmth drain from his body as dread crept into his veins. Three more vampires flanked the one he'd been fighting already. He raised the knife again, wondering at the chances of a successful tactical retreat. Considering his potential concussion, he doubted they were very high.

Letting his training take over, Alec let his mind relax and fell into a battle stance. The Accords had been broken them moment they attacked, and he wasn't going to hold back.

He didn't.


End file.
